1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are directed to packaging systems, for example, suspension packaging systems that includes a plurality of foldable members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective packaging devices are often used to protect goods from shocks and impacts during shipping or transportation. For example, when transporting articles that are relatively fragile, it is often desirable to cushion the article inside a box to protect the article from a physical impact with the inner walls of the box that might be caused by shocks imparted to the box during loading, transit, and unloading.
In most cases, some additional structure is used to keep the article from moving uncontrollably within the box. Such additional structures include paper or plastic packing material, structured plastic foams, foam-filled cushions, and the like. Ideally, the article to be packaged is suspended within the box so as to be spaced from at least some of the walls of the box, thus protecting the article from other foreign objects which may impact or compromise the outer walls of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,973 discloses a number of inventions directed to suspension packaging assemblies which incorporate frame members and one or more retention members. For example, at least one of the embodiments of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,973 patent includes the use of a foldable member of a substantially rigid board, for example, a cardboard. The foldable member includes foldable portions configured to form a frame member. Additionally, a retention member formed of a resilient material is used. Some of the retention members include pockets at opposite ends thereof.